


Hold my Padawan

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [485]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this Au :'), M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), a prequel ofc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le gamin qu'il a élevé devient grand.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [485]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Hold my Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> pires résumé et titre, on est bons

Hold my Padawan

« Comment je dois t’appeler maintenant ? » Jürgen finit par lui demander, des longues heures après le dernier Conseil, sa langue ne pouvait plus se retenir

« Niko ? »

« Non, techniquement tu as un grade plus élevé que le mien, maître. »

« Nous savons tous les deux que ça ne change rien à notre relation, j’ai été votre padawan et maintenant je suis passé maître. C’est tout. »

« Tu étais un gamin l’autre jour, et d’un coup tu es… Un exemple. »

« Ce n’était pas mon but, je cherche juste la paix, pas le succès, maître. »

« Je suis celui qui devrait t’appeler comme ça. »

« Même pas en rêve. »

« Alors, qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être l’un des plus jeunes à accéder à ce titre ? »

« Je me sens fier, mais c’est grâce à vous. »

« Un si bon padawan. » Jürgen est aussi fier, après avoir formé Thomas, il n’aurait pas pensé reprendre un apprenti avant longtemps, mais la Force avait bien fait de le pousser vers le gamin, peut-être qu’ils sont plus complémentaires qu’il ne le pense…

_____________________________________

Jürgen est presque jaloux. Presque. Évidemment devoir éduquer Marco lui prend beaucoup de temps, entre les missions et les entraînements, mais il garde un œil sur Niko, du moins autant que possible, et ses nerfs ne supportent plus vraiment de voir d’autres maîtres tourner autour de  _ son _ padawan. Force, il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, mais partager n’a jamais été son point fort. Il connaît très bien les enseignements du troll vert sur l’attachement qui mène au Côté Obscur, cependant, il n’y tombera jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que son support est une véritable ancre de la Lumière. Ce n’est pas véritablement qu’il prend son courage à deux mains, parce qu’il utilise sa stupidité pour faire abstraction du gosse que Niko a pris comme padawan, il sait que ce qu’il fait va à l’encontre du Code, mais chaque règle doit être réécrite. Alors il oublie tout l’espace de quelques temps pour embrasser son ancien apprenti une fois à l’écart du reste de Coruscant. Quand leurs lèvres se délient, Jürgen ne peut que sourire devant les joues rouges de  _ son _ gamin, ses mains sur ses épaules tremblotant légèrement.

Il ne laisse pas vraiment le temps à d’autres discussions pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois, en profitant pour leur faire atteindre le lit, Ante (s’il se souvient bien, et il faudrait mieux vu que c’est son grand-padawan, ils sont sûrement destinés à se croiser régulièrement) peut peut-être les entendre, mais ce n’est pas son problème pour l’instant, ils ont besoin de se détendre, problèmes de grandes personnes.

Fin


End file.
